Our new life unfolding
by TK8109
Summary: Hey guys! I have decided to add more stories, mostly one shots, that will come from season 2. I love doing one shots, especially about how I feel like the characters are feeling during certain moments of the episode. Please read and review; as you know by now I'm very open to any suggestions. Plus, if you see a scene you would like for me to write about please let me know!
1. Chapter 1

As I lay on the couch in the Villanueva living room, keeping an ear out for Mateo on the baby monitor, I hear a car pull up. I know it's Jane coming home from the club where she celebrated Lina's birthday and considering how slurred her voice was on the phone 20 minutes ago I know she's completely wasted. I decide to close my eyes and pretend to sleep; tonight out of all nights she needs to sleep so if I'm here I can get up with Mateo to help Jane as much as possible. I shut my eyes just in time for Jane to come stumbling in the door. I can feel her eyes on me, but I just lay there pretending to sleep. She walked passed me and into her room to check on Mateo. Over the baby monitor I heard her mother walk into Jane's bedroom where Jane started telling Xo about her "amazing kiss" with Michael. Even though I should have given her some privacy and turned off the baby monitor I couldn't. I was crushed and devastated, but most of all I was heartbroken. Hearing Jane go on about kissing Michael was just as painful as if I was there to see it. The last time I felt this much pain was when I told her I didn't love her anymore.

At that moment Jane stopped talking and whispered something to her mom about the baby monitor. Quickly I turned the baby monitor off before she could even get out of her bedroom and returned back to my position on the couch with my eyes closed. I could hear a sigh of relief when she saw I was "sleeping" before she walked back into her room and shut the door.

How could she do this to me, to our family? I blame Michael. Everything is his fault. He was always just around. He couldn't leave Jane alone. Even when Mateo came home from the hospital Michael was there and has been there every day since. I have expressed my concerns multiple times just to be made into this jealous ex-boyfriend instead of a concerned father.

Jane and Mateo are my life now and even though part of me wanted to jump up and leave or jump up and run to Jane confessing my love to her, again, I knew none of those were the right moves. Instead I was going to lay here until the morning, say goodbye to my son, then go to work and pretend like this awful night never happened. Maybe it was just a drunken mistaken. Maybe she won't remember it in the morning or maybe she will regret it.

Then the thought hit me, "What if she chooses Michael?" How would I be able to live with that? How can I live with that guy in my life every day for the rest of our lives? He would have a hand in raising my son, our son. I couldn't live with that and she can't expect me to. Jane is smart surely she will realize that our family is at stake and even though she loves him she loves me too and being with me is what's best for Mateo. Then another thought occurred, "Would that make me her second choice? Would I then be her safe choice?"

When Jane and I first got together she said that Michael was safe and familiar to her and even though she loved him she knew that she couldn't marry him. Even Michael said that I was her fantasy, the one she never thought she could have. If she chose to be with me because of Mateo, would that mean that I was her safe choice and Michael would turn into her fantasy? Would I be able to live the rest of my life knowing that the only reason she was with me was to keep our family together for Mateo? If this was the case would I be able to go on knowing I didn't let her go so she could be happy?

I then shook my head. I can't keep thinking like this. It's going to drive me crazy. I just have to live with whatever decision she makes, but like I said many months ago, I'm going to fight for her because she is what I want. Our family together forever is what I want and that will never change. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of what I wanted our life to look like together.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one shot is from chapter 28. I absolutely loved loved loved this episode and couldn't wait to write something about it. This is from the scene where Jane and Rafael are washing dishes after Thanksgiving dinner and honestly this was my favorite scene throughout the whole show. There is no denying I'm probably one of Jane and Rafael's biggest fans, so the entire episode I was on pins and needles. I'm so glad they are finally finding their way back to one another and can't wait to see what unfolds! Please read and review. I will post more one shots soon!**

Mateo's first Thanksgiving went great. I was so thankful for everyone in my life that was there to make this day special. Even Petra. There is no denying that Petra has had her major crazy girl moments and I still couldn't stand her mother, but since being pregnant and being in counseling she really has started to make a turn for the better. In some weird way this pregnancy was really what she needed.

I look up at Rafael to tell him that we're finished doing dishes for the night and when I placed my hands on his arm I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time. I felt a spark, I felt that heat that I used to feel every time I looked at him before we broke up. I tried to break the feeling by asking him a question; okay maybe I was trying to break the feeling, but at the same time I was curious and maybe deep down I was trying to see if something was still there.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That's rhetorical right, cause you're going to ask me anyway?"

"What happened with you and Jill?"

I stood there listening to his answer and didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard him say, "I realized that I would rather be with you even when you're at your worst. She just wasn't that person."

How can this incredibly gorgeous, sweet, amazing man still want to be with me after all of this time and after I chose Michael over him? I thought for sure he moved on when I told him at the cabin I wasn't over Michael yet and he started dating Jill. However, selfishly I am glad that he hasn't.

I started to feel very flushed, which I kept telling myself was from the wine we had with dinner.

"It's getting hot in here" I said as I opened the kitchen window.

Then it happened, he looked at me with that all too familiar look and smile. I knew that look, he was going to say something to me that I couldn't resist. As much as I loved that we were finally friends that have successfully been co-parenting, I loved this look more.

"Go on a date with me. Say yes, please."

How could I resist him? How could I look at those beautiful brown eyes and say no when every nerve in my body was screaming to say yes? I looked in his eyes and smiled. I didn't want to seem too eager so I quickly weighed my options. 1. Say no and break his heart-again-and risk not getting another chance to be with the father of my child, which by the way I still loved, 2. Say yes and take a risk to be happy with him again.

"Yes."

The smile that was illuminating from both of our faces proved that I made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so I'm changing it up a little bit and posting what I hope will happen on their first date once they get back together. This is called my wishful thinking date...let me know what you think. Also, thank you Kummerspeck for talking with me. It's nice to have someone to gush over Rafael with!**

As I sit on the couch waiting for Rafael to pick me up I can't help but be nervous and excited. It's our first date since we broke up many months ago. There was so much riding on this date, but the most important thing was Mateo. We had to make sure that no matter what happens he will always come first. Tonight though I wanted to let loose and have fun. I didn't want to think about what could go wrong, I didn't want to think about Michael or everything that has happened since the last time Rafael and I were together. We both have changed so much since Mateo was born, so I wanted to focus on that. I wanted to focus on us and who we have become. It was time to move forward and let go of the past.

I looked at my phone to see the time reading 6:58. Rafael should be here in two minutes. Two more minutes of this nervous anxious feeling that I have become all too familiar with when it came to him. Even when we broke up I still would get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. For the longest time after we broke up I just told myself it was the awkwardness of not being over Michael and being in love with both of them. Now I know that was not the reason. Or at least not the entire reason. I never stopped loving Rafael and tonight we were going to figure out exactly what was left between us and if we would be able to salvage what was once a very passionate relationship.

I looked at my phone again-6:59 pm. Ugh, could this night go any slower? Time was ticking so slow, but I knew it was because I was excited and couldn't wait to see Rafael. I also didn't know what the plan was for the evening. He wanted to keep me in the dark about our date. Even though it was sweet of him to want to do this, it also freaked me out a little to let go completely and not have any plans to go by.

Then I heard a car pull up and a door shut. He's here I thought to myself. I thought once he got here my nerves would calm down a little, but no, they got worse. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't wait to see him.

I walked over to open the door once I heard him knock. He stood in the door way smiling back at me in a long sleeve hooded sweater and jeans. I don't think I've ever seen him in jeans before. I suddenly felt way over dressed in my navy blue floral print dress.

I started to blush when I realized that he caught me checking him out. He smiled at me with a slight cocky grin.

"Hi, Jane."

That's all he had to say to make me feel weak in the knees. It was like our first date all over again.

"Hi, Rafael. You look nice, but I feel a little over dressed should I change?"

"You look perfect, but considering where our date is I would say to change into something a little more comfortable."

"I wish you would just tell me where we're going so I can be prepared."

With a slight chuckle he said, "You will just have to learn to trust me and let go. Now, go get changed."

I slightly pouted my lower lip and crossed my arms before he rolled his eyes at me and stepped in closer.

"Remember before we had Mateo and I said my 14 year old self knew if we were clear for kissing?"

I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, but it wouldn't go past my heart that had decided to join it.

"Yes, what about it?" I said smiling.

"Well, if you don't walk away and stop looking so damn adorable I won't be asking. I'll just kiss you again."

The thought crossed my mind to just let him kiss me. Maybe that would get rid of this tension, but instead I decided to straighten myself out and walk away to my bedroom to change. I don't know what has gotten into him tonight, or me for that matter, but I liked it and I had a feeling that before the night was over he was going to keep his promise about kissing me tonight. That thought alone kept me pre-occupied while I got dressed into some jeans and a sweater. Before walking out of my bedroom I took another glance over in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. I decided to add a little more lip gloss and to re-brush my hair. Once I was satisfied with my new look I nodded and said to myself, "Tonight is going to be a good night."

Once we were in the car the tension seemed to be bursting between the both of us. I could hardly breathe. It also didn't help that Rafael was holding my hand and smiling at me with that all beaming smile. I couldn't even hide the fact that I gasped when he kissed my hand when we pulled up to the Marbella.

"Jane?"

With a shaky breath I said, "Yes?"

"Why are you so nervous? It's just me. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"I know, but for some reason it's just different this time. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like you have this weird effect on me that I can't control."

"Well trust me the feeling is completely mutual."

With a smile and another kiss on my hand he opened up the door, got out, and walked over to open my door. He helped me out of the car and continued to hold my hand.

"Are we eating dinner here?"

"Kinda" he said with a smile.

"Kinda" I thought to myself. What is that supposed to mean? I hope he's not planning on having dinner in his pent house. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to be in a room with him alone all night. Geez what has gotten into me tonight. I was never like this before. I have got to get it together. Luckily he told me to stay put in the lobby for a minute while he went and gathered what we needed. This gave me a minute to catch my breath and straighten up before he walked back. Empty handed. What was going on here?

He walked up smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just follow me."

He started leading the way towards the beach. We walked for about two minutes when I started to see a small amount of light illuminating from the ground under the tree where we kissed so many months ago. When we got closer I noticed that there was a nicely set small table with flowers and candles all around it and a food service cart sitting next to it. The scene was beautiful. It then hit me that we were going to have dinner in our spot, the spot we had our "first" kiss as a couple, where we could come for deep talks, and where I would come to just think. Once we sat down I took a look around and noticed that there were two nice big blankets lied out on the sand with another big blanket folded up at the end of them. Next to the blankets was a champagne bucket with two glasses. He definitely went all out for this, but it was perfect. It was anything fancy or extravagant, it was us.

"Rafael, this is perfect."

"Well, you forget I do know a few things about you and I wanted this night to be perfect. I wanted us to be able to talk without being interrupted and what better place than our spot?"

Time flew by while we ate dinner and laid on the beach talking, laughing, and drinking champagne. When I looked at my phone I realized that it was 1am.

"Wow, it's 1am. I probably should be getting back to Mateo. My mom is probably worried"

"Don't worry about him right now Jane. I already talked to your mom and she knows you're going to be out late. Besides I was hoping you would stay over. Not for anything other than just being able to wake up next to each other. It's just been so long since we've been to this place."

I knew that when he said 'it's been so long since we've been to this place' he meant as a couple not geographically and he was right. It has been a long time. I used to love waking up to him and his smile. Very rarely would I be able to watch him sleep, but when I did it was some of the greater moments in our relationship. He was a beautiful man inside and out and I loved that I was able to see every side of him.

"I'll think about it; but for now let's lay here and enjoy this. Tonight was perfect; I couldn't have asked for a more perfect date. Thank you."

He touched my face with his strong hand and started to rub my cheek with his thumb. I bit my lip knowing what was coming next and there was no way I was going to ruin the moment by saying something stupid or looking away. I just kept looking into those deep brown eyes until he started to move his face closer to mine. Before I knew it his lips were stopped right in front of mine as if he was asking for permission to kiss me. I released the breath I was holding and closed the small space between us. Once our lips met I could feel every nerve in my body set on fire. It was like I just released every ounce of energy my body had been storing the entire night. Our hands were tangling in each other's hair-we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. The last time I had this passionate of a kiss was the last night we were together; in the pool. I knew that if I didn't pull away right now that things might be taken a little too far and even though I didn't want to stop I knew I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

He must have been reading my mind because he pulled away. Both of us breathing hard like we were gasping for air we looked at each other and smiled.

"Jane, I love you. I have never stopped loving you. This is what I want. I want you and Mateo forever as my family and I'm willing to wait for as long as I have to for that to happen. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you and our son happy. My only wish is that you will allow me to do that."

A tear started to form in my right eye. How in the world did I get so lost to where I wouldn't want to be with this man? How was I so blind to see that he was the one I was supposed to be with all along. He is perfect and he is my meant to be.

I took a deep breath and touched his face. Before leaning in to kiss him again I said, "I will love you forever. I want for our family to be together forever. I'm sorry I got so lost and didn't always see that, but I see it now. I'm all in, 100 percent. This time we will work; you, me, and Mateo will be together forever."

We kissed again just like the last time but this time we didn't stop. We let the love take over and lead the way. I knew that I wouldn't let it go too far, but for now I just wanted to be here with him-so I was.


End file.
